Escape From the Good Life Turned Bad
by 1withthepotionsseveroussnape
Summary: Harry is cursed by a group of Slytherins and wakes up from a coma looking like a monster. His friends reject him and he flees to Japan with Sirius, who bumps into Shigure Sohma. Harry goes to school with his look-a-like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji.
1. Chapter 1

I am in Japan.

It's a long story.

I'll give you the recap...

Last year, Malfoy and his gang ambushed me on the way to lunch.

They pulled out there wands and started hexing me. Then I fainted.

I woke up in the hospital wing 3 weeks later.

Madame Pomfry told me that I had been Cursed. A real curse.

I am a hideous creature, I can't bear to describe it, I am just too ugly! The Dursleys were right all along, I _am_ a freak. If I get worked up my magic will explode and will do serious damage to anyone and anything around me.

My _'friends' _ran from me disgust written all over their face. On my first day out of the hospital, they insulted me along with everyone else. Needless to say, they are no longer my friends.

I ran to an empty classroom and cried. Dobby found me at some point and hugged me and asked what was wrong.

I told him that everyone hates me because I looked like some freakish monster. He just looked at me and then said in a confused voice, "But Dobby still be liking you and I know your doggy still be liking you?"

I smiled and started crying again.

"The goblins might help master harry sir! They be having many strong magics sir, do you want me to take you toos them?"

"Really!" I said looking at him with hope in my eyes, "Yes."

With a snap we were at Gringotts luckly they where able to help and after much gold left my vault they gave me a beaded bracelet that would hide my hideous form giving me the look of a normal person with red hair, green eyes, help contain my magic and… give me some likeness to a cat which was annoying but I could deal with it.

Then sirius found me then the ministry of magic and dumbledore told me that I was no longer able to go to Hogwarts and Sirius and I moved to Japan.

And that is just about all.

Right now:

I am sitting at the kitchen table catching up on the all the muggle school work that I have missed since fourth grade when I left for Hogwarts.

I looked out the window just in time to see Sirius (as Padfoot) bump into another… big shaggy black dog… who looked almost exactly the same?

"Huh?"

My bewilderment grew when both dogs turned back into humans.

Non-twins who looked the same. Huh?

Sirius was wearing blue robes.

And… the other one was quickly pulling on a blue kimono.

"Oh well." I said and with a sigh pulled back from the table and my evil school work and opening the window stuck my head out and called, "Sirius come in and bring your friend with you."

As they came into the kitchen (where I had been attempting to catch up on the muggle schoolwork I had missed while at hogwarts) I saw that they each had panicked looks in their eyes and, more importantly they were almost completely identical! If you ignore their hairstyles, they could pass as identical twins! Even their animal forms were identical!

I was brought out of my musing by Sirius whispering in my ear "What do we do?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think we have to worry about secrets here. If neither of you noticed you both revealed something. Actually, I think you revealed the same thing. The crazy thing is, you two are almost identical!"

They turned to look at each other and I watched as their mouthes dropped open in shock.

Then, Sirius conjured a mirror causing the other one to jump.

"AHH! What did you just do! Magic? Cool!"

'Seems like he has the same energy level as Sirius too.' I thought.

"Yes that was magic. We are both wizards. But, aren't you a wizard as well? After all, you can turn into a dog."

"No, I am not a wizard. My family is cursed. We each turn into a member of the chinese zodiac."

"Oh. By the way, my name is Harry Evans, and that is Sirius Black."

"How rude of me, my name is Shigure Sohma."

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh, what now?" Sirius asks.

"I take you to meet my family."

"Ok. C'mon Harry you can do your work later!"

"Fine, but I am bringing it with me. Who knows what could happen around you, we might get lost for a week." I say, whispering the last part to myself.

I run to my room to grab my back pack and, while there, change into a black t-shirt, dark green pants, flip-flops, and check to make sure that I was wearing my bead bracelet. Then, I go back to the kitchen where I shove the school work into my backpack and go out to join Sirius and Shigure in the yard.

When Shigure sees me he blinks and then, with a puzzled look on his face, asks "Kyo?"

"Huh? No… I'm Harry."

"You look just like Kyo!" Then he starts laughing.

I just give him a puzzled look and start following him as he brought us to his house.

When we got there we took off our shoes and entered.

"Yuki! Honda! Kyo! Come here a second. There are two people I want you to meet."

A head pops out from behind a screen.

"Hello!" the head, soon followed by a body, said. "I'm Tohru Honda!"

"Hi..." Sirius and I responded looking at the girl.

"Shigure, who are these people?" a soft voice said from the other side of the room. I jumped and turned to face the voice.

A girlish looking boy, around my age, with black hair turned out to be the speaker.

"I'll tell you in a second. KYO!"

"I believe he is on the roof again. Do you want me to get him?" The boy asked with a slightly maniacal grin.

Shigure never had the time to answer.

"I'm here already. What's up?" came a voice from behind us.

"We have some new neighbors. I crashed into them." Shigure explained as I turned to look at 'Kyo' who I presumed to be whoever was standing by the front door having been on the roof.

"Gah! Why do you two look the same?" Kyo asked looking at Shigure and Sirius before he looked towards me and our eyes connected.

We both froze.

We looked the same.

Exactly the same.

Same color of orange/red hair,

Same hair style,

Same light-tan complexion,

Same brown/green eyes,

Same clothes,

And… no, it can't be! The same bracelet!

"AHHHHHH!" We both screamed, at the same time, stopping at the same time.

We turned at the same moment , I looked at Sirius, Kyo looked at Shigure.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" we said, once more at the same time.

We heard a giggle from Tohru and a groan from whom I presumed to be Yuki.

"There's two of them! Great. Two! Why me…" Yuki said shaking his head.

Sirius decided to speak up just then. "I'm Sirius Black,"

"My name is Yuki." says Yuki.

"Kyo." My look alike said.

"Harry." I said.

Everyone looked at us.

"WHAT!" Kyo and I said in unison.

Then the two other look a likes fell to the floor in laughter.

Tohru spoke up then, "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Um, okay."

"What do you want to eat?" she asked next.

I quickly responded, "As long as it is not leeks or miso I'm okay with it."

Her jaw dropped open as did the other people in the room who where not laughing.

"What!"

"Kyo doesn't like those either."

"Oh…"


	2. Chapter 2  Seeing Kyo Again

_AN:__ I am not completely happy with this chapter but there are enough people following this fic that I decided that I would give it to you anyway._

It should be known that if it were not for _Athina Dark-Angel of Death_ then you would not be reading this chapter anytime soon. In fact, until I received her review I was unaware that I had yet to post this chapter or the 3rd chapter which I have written half of.

For that, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Athina Dark-Angel of Death.

_**Disclaimer:**__** all I own is this account, the title of my fic, and the plot of this story.**_

**Chapter 2:**

I sat up with a gasp and started hyperventilating.

Drawing my knees up to my chest I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth sobbing.

A nightmare.

I miss the days when my dreams consisted of basilisks, giant spiders, werewolves, and Dementors. Now, my dreams contain MUCH worse things. I see Voldemort torturing and killing innocents, Cedric's death, he and my parents accusing me of having killed them… their cold piercing eyes boring relentlessly into me, sneers of disgust etched on their faces.

And the nightmare that plagued me tonight.

_I was coming back from a detention with Umbridge when it happened._

"_STUPIFY!"_

_I whipped around to see where the curse was coming from and was hit full on, sending me crashing to the ground._

"_Nice one Malfoy!" a voice said._

_My stomach sank._

_C'mon let's go._

_I sighed with relief. They weren't going to keep attacking me._

_How wrong I was._

_Two shadows loomed over me, Crabbe and Goyle._

_They each grabbed one of my legs and turning around started walking. After a few steps though, Crabbe reached over to grab my other leg from Goyle and dragged me himself._

_I winced as my head was dragged along the rough stone floor._

_I was pulled into a room near the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. And Goyle picked me up._

_I was held two inches off the ground staring straight at Malfoy, Crabbe, Parkinson, and Nott._

_Uh oh…_

"_Accio Potter's wand!"_

"_Nott, ward the room. We wouldn't want anybody to hear, now would we?"_

_Then he turned to smirk at me._

"_Pansy, be a dear and fetch _the faithful,_ will you."_

"Of course!" _and with a giggle she left._

_Malfoy held my wand at eye level._

"_A fine wand. Too bad."_

_And before my eyes, my wand was snapped in half._

_Something seemed to die inside me._

_Malfoy stepped over to me and punched me in the face, breaking my nose._

"_Accio!"_

_I was dumped in a chair and bound by an "Incarcerous!"_

_Pansy re-entered the room leading a group of roughly fifteen students._

_Then my world becomes a fury of light and pain, as a multitude of spells collided with me._

_From somewhere off to my left I hear Madame Pomfry's muffled voice saying, "I'm afraid that there is nothing more I can do."_

_Ron saying, "YOU'RE A FREAK! A MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Even Hermione "You're REVOLTING! Take one step closer Freak and I'll scream!"_

_Being bullied in the halls._

_Going to my dorm to change my robes, now stained by the food and ink students threw at me, only to find my dorm mates burning everything I owned._

_Finding Hedwig missing from the owlery and knowing that I would never see her again._

Slowly I stopped crying. I put on my glasses and looked at the clock to find that it was only three o'clock.

With a sigh I got up, wiping my eyes as I trudged to the bathroom. Sparing my contacts a glance I knew I wouldn't be using them today. Crying had irritated my eyes and wearing contacts would only make the irritation worse at this point.

Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower and putting on a bathrobe, walked into my room where I picked out my clothes for the day.

I don't have very many clothes, all the ones I previously owned had been burned. Therefore, all I had left were my ink stained school robes, and the few outfits Sirius and I had bought on the way to the airport.

I pulled on a white t-shirt with England written across the front, and some strait leg cargo pants. I went back to the bathroom to brush out my shoulder length red hair.

Then, writing a note to Sirius informing him I was going for a walk and leaving it on the table, I put on my flip flops and went into the kitchen. I dropped the note on the table and grabbed a quart carton of milk out of the fridge, before walking out the door.

After a few minutes, I arrived at a clearing in the woods I had noticed yesterday near the Sohmas' house. I set my milk carton down and started stretching. After 15 minutes I sat cross-legged on the ground and started drinking the milk. Mmmm.

I managed to fall back asleep. Go figure.

**=^o.o^= Kyo's point of view =^o.o^= **

*Yawn*

I wake up and look at my watch. It is 6:00. Good, enough time to get some practice in before they drag me shopping for school stuff.

I open my window and climb down the side of the house. Then I make my way over to the clearing. I stopped in my tracks. There was someone there. He was laying in the grass, an empty milk carton next to him.

I was startled to realize that this was the guy from last night. What was his name? …eh, it'll come to me.

Back to the problem at hand, I want to use the clearing and I can't very well do that with him lying in the middle of it. Whatever his name is, he is going to move.

Drawing closer, I gave him a poke.

He moved but stayed asleep.

I shoved him and said "Wake Up!"

He jumped to his feet, knees bent in a defensive stance, eyes wide and alert.

"Whoa!" I said, raising my hands to show I meant no harm. I hadn't expected that!

He glared at me then said, "That is the first peaceful sleep I've had in MONTHS! Why'd you have to go ruin it!"

"This is where I come to train."

"Well, I was here first!" I then watched as the brat crossed his arms and swung himself around so his back faced me.

I grit my teeth "Unless you want to be kicked and trampled, you should move."

"Hmph!" the boy showed no signs that he was going to move anytime soon.

I sighed. Having made up my mind, I bent over and grabbing him by the waist, I got ready to hoist him up over my shoulder. Instead, unprepared for how light the boy was, I stumbled back for a moment. Then, before he could realize what I was about to do, I regained my balance and walked across the clearing placing him on the edge of the clearing where he wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey! What was that for! You can't just go around randomly picking people up because they are smaller than you!" he shouted fists clenched.

I looked at him and smirked, "Well, you have no room to talk, technically you shouldn't be on Sohma privet property anyway."

His eyes grew huge. Satisfied, I turned around and sprinted to the middle of the clearing to start my katas.

I felt his stare all through my workout, he is so annoying! He's as annoying as Hiro and that is no small feat! I see him moving towards me out of the corner of my eye and turn to glare at him. Undeterred, he keeps walking coming to a stop just a few feet away from me.

I finish the kata and rub my head trying to get rid of the headache I knew was coming. I watched impatiently as he opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again and starting to walk away.

I growl. Before I realize what I'm doing, I find myself infront of him arms crossed saying "Well what was it you wanted?"

He bit his lip for a moment before looking up and asking resignedly, "Do you think I could borrow a phone?"

"Fine," I say, resigned to the fact that I wouldn't have any peace until this kid left. "I don't have a cell so we need to go back to the house."

He shrugged, "Okay."

AN: It should be known that if it were not for _Athina Dark-Angel of Death_ then you would not be reading this chapter anytime soon. In fact, until I received her review I was unaware that I had yet to post this chapter or the 3rd chapter which I have written half of.

For that, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to _Athina Dark-Angel of Death._

**Please Review! I need your motivation and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape From The Good Life Turned Bad**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

Last time:

He bit his lip for a moment before looking up and asking resignedly, "Do you think I could borrow a phone?"

"Fine," I say, resigned to the fact that I wouldn't have any peace until this kid left. "I don't have a cell so we need to go back to the house."

He shrugged, "Okay."

—_EFTGLTB—EFTGLTB—EFTGLTB—EFTGLB—EFTGLB—EFTGLB—EFTGLB—_

I walked in the door and was immediately met by offerings of salutations from Tohru and Shigure. Glowering, I sit down at the table and jester towards the nervous looking figure standing in the doorway. "He needs to use the phone."

Immediately Shigure and Tohru turn to look at the door and give a cry of "Harry!" upon seeing the kid. They then began to make a racket.

I put my head down on the table and cover it with my arms; it is going to be a long day.

—Harry's POV — ‴ =(o.o)= ‴ — Harry's POV—

I was ushered to the phone by Shigure while being asked by Tohru if I would like some breakfast.

I politely declined breakfast and dialed the home phone number. Sirius picked up.

"Hi Padfoot."

"Hey cub, where are you?"

"I'm at Shigure's. I couldn't sleep."

"Great!"

"…Er,"

"So, I need to go back to England for a bit, there's a lot we still need to take care of over there."

I frowned, "I understand Siri. Be careful."

"Don't worry cub, I'll be back before you know it. Hey, I have an idea! Pass the phone to Shigure."

Shrugging, I did.

I blocked out whatever was being said, choosing to stare at my shoes while Shigure and my dogfather talked.

Shigure and Sirius finished their conversation and the phone was handed back to me. "Cub, guess what? Shigure has agreed to let you stay with them this week while I'm gone!"

My stomach dropped.

"I know you have a set of keys so I'll lock the door and I will leave you money on the table so you can go shopping or something. Love you, and I'll see you soon, bye!"

"Ok," I replied, still in shock, "Bye Padfoot, I'll miss you." There was a beep and I hung up the phone.

As I turned around, I felt a dark presence pass by me and enter the room. I turned towards The Presence, dark presences were not usually good things. Warily I stepped closer to The Presence only to sigh in relief at it's true identity. There upon the table, lying face down in a bowl of cereal was The Presence, which is not as intimidating as I had expected. I approached the table cautiously, prodding The Presence revealed a human, none other than Yuki Soma. It seems, he is not an early riser.

"hmph." Someone cleared their throat, standing right over my shoulder.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, flailing and in the process, smacking The Presence on it's head.

"You know…" The throut clearer, Kyo, started to say something. I felt something grab my wrist. My throut caught and I turned, eyes wide, to look at what had grabbed me. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" It was The Presence. Wait, no, it was Yuki. Nope, it was both of them, Yuki was the presence!

Yuki growled. "Shut up."

Seemingly unbothered by the chaos, noise or Yuki's less than nice mood, Shigure Bounced into the room, standing in front of Yuki, "Can you believe it Yuki! It's so exciting; Harry-san will be staying over here this week!"

His head splashed back into the bowl of cereal.

**AN: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I started going to a normal school after four years of homeschooling (homework = over 4hr a night = life = no free time). My mom passed away earlier this year. I have moved twice. Too add to that I have been In two theatre productions this year. So, as you can see, it has been a busy year for me. In fact, I should be studying for my end-of-year-exams right now.**


End file.
